


Just keep Going

by Something_IRlyDK



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_IRlyDK/pseuds/Something_IRlyDK
Summary: I didn't know that a virus could destroy life as we know it. One thing leads to another and ,Boom, your world falls apart. if only i had been more prepared.(These are my own story with my own characters in the apocalypse,)





	Just keep Going

I watch the clock on wall tick ever so slowly. I'm supposed to be doing my school work, but I'm feeling unengaged. I look around my at my last class of the day, noticing all of the empty chairs being occupied by dust from them not being used. I swear that only like twenty of the forty people in my grade showed up to school today. Nobody really comes to school on the last day before a break. The bell finally rings and I make my way towards the front of the school to catch the bus home. It’s about a twenty five minuet bus ride from school to my neighborhood and three minuet walk to my house. I know if I have a car then I could probably get home in ten to fifteen minuets but I’ll have to wait till January to get a car of my own. I unlock the door to my house and walk in. I drop my bag to the floor, take off my shoes and plunk myself on my couch. I take out my phone and scroll through Instagram. I receive a text from my friend Ember about coming over to my house. Me and Ember have been friends since I could remember. We have been friends for so long that she is practically family. I replied with a “do you even need to ask anymore,” she sent me another message saying that she would be over in a couple of minutes. I set my phone down on the coffee table and turn on the tv. I lay on the couch and watch tv while I wait for Ember to come over.

I wake up when I hear a knocking at my front door. I hadn’t realized I had fallen asleep. I look at my phone and the time is four ten in the afternoon. The knocking was probably Ember.

”The doors open,” I cal I hear the door open and close and someone taking off their shoes. I continue to lay on the couch scrolling through my phone. I realize that I haven’t herd any one walk over to the sitting area we’re i had been laying. I sit up and look up over the couch to look for Ember. I look over too the front door and see her shoes but not her. I suddenly feel a pair of hand grab my shoulder and shake me slightly. I scream and jump to the other side of the couch and turn around to see Ember dying of laughter. 

“May I ask why you have decided to scare me today of all days?” I ask

”I thought it would be funny... and I was right,” she replied “but also you really shouldn’t take a nap if your going to leave your door unlocked” 

“I didn’t plan on taking a nap, it just kind of happened.” I reply

Ember sits on the couch next to me and looks at the tv screen.

”Why weren’t you at school today?” I ask

”Didn’t really feel like going, I mean it’s the last day before October break and I know we won’t be getting any homework.” She replied.

”Ya you got a point,” I replied 

I stop scrolling through my phone, and rest it on the coffee table. Ember had two twin younger sisters. She says on a daily how their the devil to deal with but I always knew that she cared about them. 

“Were are your sisters?” I ask

”there at home with my mom and my brother,” she replied 

“what about your dad?”

”he is still at work,” 

“what do you want to do?” I ask

”can we just watch tv?” She replied 

“I swear you just come to my house for the television Channels and the WiFi,” I chuckle

she chuckles a little “you know your an ass some times Harper Green,” she says

”I know,” I reply with a smirk,

I hand her the remote so she could decide what channel she wanted to watch. We sit there for a good hour and a half, until I hear a car pull into my driveway. I hear the front door open, and bags being placed on the floor. I decided to get up and help. When I reached the door to pick up the bags which were full of groceries, and take them to the kitchen. My older sister Kimberly walks in with her boyfriend Jackson. Kimberly is down from university for October break, and she decided to bring Jackson with her. mine and jackson families get along really well. so my parents were perfectly fine letting him stay with us. 

"key kim," i say walking up to her,

"hey harper" she replies

"have you herd from mom and dad today, they haven't called me yet," i ask

"I talked to mom, the police have blocked the bridge, she docent know about dad though."

I sided, my mothers has about a 2 hour drive to work witch includs having to go over a bridge. My father works at a lad that's on the edge of the city close to were i live. I walk back towards the couch and sit down next to Ember.

**{Time Skip: The Next day}**

I open my eyes to find sun blaring in through my bedroom window. I rub my face to try to wake my self up. I get up out of bed and make my way over to my closet to get dressed for the day. I divide to were a pair of jeans and a plain shirt with a sweat shirt over it. Embers decided to stay at my house in our guest room. I walk down stairs and in to the kitchen to find Kimberly leaning agents the counter watching the tv.

"what are they saying?" i ask, she terns to look at me and sighs

"have you talked to mom or dad?" i ask

"mom was staying in a hotel over the bridge, i still haven't herd from dad," she replies "The military is closing borders, that's why mom can't come over the bridge,"

I sit myself down on a bar stool and go in my phone, Kimberly starts making breakfast while the tv continues to ramble on in the background. Ember eventually comes out in to the kitchen, she looked like she didn't get very much sleep. she sits next to me also pulling out her phone. 

"is it ok if Carter comes over for breakfast?" Ember asks

"ya, its fine," Kimberly replies

a few minutes later a car pulls in to our driveway and there was a knock at the door.

”come in!” I call

carter walks in and plunks him self down next to Ember.

”what’s for breakfast,” he asks

”eggs, how do you want them?” Kimberly says while turning to look at him

“scrambled as always,” he replies

”eww, sunny side up is the best hands down!” Ember retorts 

“my personal preference is scrambled to be fair,” explain, siding with carter. Ember looks at me with a mock shocked expression,

”I have been betrayed by my own best friend, siding with my brother of all people!” 

We all laugh at our little argument, something in the tv catches my attention, “**military taking over Atlanta , to make safe zone, military killing innocent people to stop viruses from spreading,” **I stoped reading the headlines, and look at my sister with a worried gaze

”the virus has become a world wide pandemic, the virus has mutated its self to infect the population and turn us agenst each oth-,” Kimberly shuts off the television, “I prefer not to worry about that right now," she states "Harper why don't you go and invite mis, Turner over for breakfast?"

"ya ok," i hop out of my seat and head towards the door. I put my shies on and walk out of the house towards mis Turners house. Mis turner is an older lady in her sixties who lives next door to us. She owns a small dog witch i look after from time to time. she has been our neighbor for a long as i could remember. She is a sweat person, she is like to type that if you go to their door they would invite you inside for a cookie and a chat. I approach the front door and knock, nothing. I knock again, this time hearing a slight mumble. it was so feint i wasn't sure i had herd it i walk over to the window and pear in hoping to see anything or anybody. the room was dark with the only light coming from a window on the other wall. I see a silhouette standing off in the corner of the room. something must be wrong think to my self. I walk back over towards the door there is a plant next to it. I lift u the plant and grab the key from the saucer beneath it. Mis turner plays left a key there when i looked after her dog. i unlock the door and open it slowly, I let the light of day flood in to the hallway, and lying there on the floor was mis, Tuner dead dog, half eaten, just lying there. The smell hit me next, like a wave of death had just come over me. I gag and stumble back. i regain my footing and walk in side, trying to ovoid the puddle of blood in the hall way. soddenly mis Turner stumbles in the hall way moving and grumbling.

"Mis turner, are you ok?" i ask in hope of a different answer other than groans. 

she starts to stumble towards me, her face coming in to the light. she was thin and her eyes had sunken in to her skull and there was red around her mouth. she had a bight wonderments on her right hand. she was walking faster now. I start to walk backwards in hope to get away from her but I stumbled and fell to the floor. i look in to mis turners eyes to find some form of humanity left in her, but there was nothing. her eyes had clouded over and the person who i had once known is gone.

"Shit," was the only words i could manage to say before she had fallen on me death showing trying to bight at me.


End file.
